


Getting Lost Somewhere

by sporkkee



Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Getting Lost, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Short One Shot, gets hinty at the end but nothing explicit, love my boys, super short but these should gradually get longer, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkkee/pseuds/sporkkee
Summary: Cayde and Andal take a fall and get stuck in a room. Queue kisses to make Andal feel better.Day 1 of Romance Prompts
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6
Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859425
Kudos: 23





	Getting Lost Somewhere

Andal flops down next to Cayde, letting out a sigh. He’d been pacing the room while their Ghosts tried to help find their location, to no avail. Cayde watches the other Hunter, resting a hand on his knee but saying nothing.

“I sent out our location,” Andal’s Ghost says, twirling the back of her shell, “So they should maybe find us soon.” Andal nods and bites his lip.

Wherever they are, it’s not that bad of a place. Sure, there’s a hole in the ceiling where they’d fallen through multiple stories of the building, and all the doors were broken and jammed, but the faint light that filtered in through said ceiling bathed the room in a warm, glowy light. Plus the exposed wood where the walls or floor had crumbled and broken away and the plants that had overgrown in the room gave it an almost rustic feel.

Although, judging by Andal’s bitten lips and silence, he doesn’t like it nearly the same.

“Man, Shiro’ll be so pissed we found this place before him,” Cayde says, grinning and elbowing Andal. Andal smiles a little, looking up at him, but he still seems stressed. Catching sight of this, Cayde scoots closer and cups the man’s jaw in her hand, watching the way Andal visibly relaxes into his touch. The man’s arm loops around his back, pulling Cayde up against his side as Cayde continues to stroke his jaw.

“Am I distracting you?” He murmurs, and Andal laughs softly, reaching down to kiss him. Their kisses are slow and deep, gentle in the best way possible, making his heart flutter. “I can keep doing it,” He rumbles against Andal’s lips, and the other man pulls away to whisper, “Only if I can distract you too.”

Those lips are back on his before Cayde can respond, so he merely hums and begins to pull at his armor. Well, this should give them something to do while they wait to be found, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> they’re so cute :(((
> 
> this was a lot shorter than i wanted it to be but i’m hoping they’ll get longer as i go on! i’m doing some romance prompts for destiny this month, stay tuned >:)


End file.
